sandsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Irma
Irma is a bat that sells leaves, berries, and gourds. They inherited corn fields from Eugene after they left the website. Prior to Events of Sandsverse Before the beginning of the events that culminated in the creation Sandsverse, Irma resided in a series of homes on the other side of the Great Sands with her Vampyre Bat wife, Sandrisilla. Living modestly, but happily, the two, through dark magic, started a family. Quintuplets were born to the happy couple, and for many months, the family was happy. However, the family's joy was not to last. Late one morning, while Irma slept, Sandrisilla stole the children away from their current home, the inside of a large pumpkin. When Irma awoke at sunset, she found a message carved into their gourd home. "I have taken the children to the under realms," the note read, "to become Kings of this place. Farewell, mortal wife." Devastated by the loss of her wife and five children, Irma crawled from her home in despair. The heartbroken bat crawled for months, over hot desert sands, weighed down by her heavy heart, unable to fly. Just as exhaustion was to overtake her, Irma spotted a single fruit bearing tree. She skittered across large rocks hidden in the sand, as she approached the tree. To her great joy, the oasis she had found was not a mirage, and she feasted greatly on the berries found there, and slaked her thirst with the spring water found nearby. Not far from Irma's safe haven, she saw the desert intermingled with dirt and sweet grasses. The mountains she had chased in the desert were close, and provided shelter from the sun. Gathering as many berries as her claws could carry, she flew away from the desert, to find the spot that would become her orchard. Building the Orchard Irma flew deeper into the the new world of sweet grasses and plentiful water, until the bat found the perfect spot for planting. Using her sharp claws, and many months of work, Irma dug irrigation channels into the earth, watering her sweet berries, plentiful leaves, and delicious gourds.The sound of bees buzzed from nearby, indicating that Irma was not alone in this new world. She quickly befriended the honey badger, Frederik, who lived nearby with his delicious bees and honey supplies. Although they quarrel often, especially over Irma's love of eating bees, they remain close allies, riding out conflicts as they come. After the cancelled marriage of Frederik to Melman, the Spirit Fish, Irma accompanied Frederik, once again wandering the desert sands that she crossed many months ago. Although she was glad to accompany her brokenhearted friend, Irma secretly missed her Orchard Oasis deeply, and was glad to return after the badger's heart had mended. Matchmaking Services After branching out into several agricultural fields, Irma took a step in a new direction: opening her services as a matchmaker. Many vendors quickly took up her offer, but indecision on their part made matches difficult to close. In her role as matchmaker of the community, Irma prepared a simple portrayal of a kiss between Melman, the Spirit Fish, and Frederik, the badger. Although rumors of a romantic relationship between the two had flourished, it was on the strength of this portrait that Frederik initiated the relationship with Melman, leading to a planned wedding. The impending wedding caused a flurry of activity, dozens of vendors offered services as gifts, and requests for invitations were widespread. In a fit of rage, Melman completely (and some have said selfishly) changed the wedding plans. It was to be a small wedding, with only four guests, Irma and Siren the dragon on Frederik's side, and Kepler and Guiseppe the Tapir on Melman's side. However, disaster struck. Melman cancelled the wedding, citing the dimensions. "They beckon." he claimed, and although Frederik wept and begged him to stay, he turned away, and has remained gone these many moons. Due to Irma's matchmaking involvement, she felt personally responsible for his broken heart, and tended to Frederik herself. Post-Second Desert Voyage After Frederik's heart had mended, the two returned to the vendor community. They quickly set their homes in order, and resumed business. Irma quickly realized the joys of capitalism were overrated, and living off the savings and wages she had earned, became the town's busybody. Always stirring the pot, and using her mystical Sight, Irma reasserted her status as an valuable member of the community. Seymour himself communicated with her, leaving a lasting impression on the bat. Currently, she speaks in riddles about an upcoming "Crunch" as seen in Elmer and Tapir's words as well. The nature of the Crunch is unknown, but assumed to be apocalyptic in nature. An air of caution saturates the community, with many stockpiling weapons, building protected homes in ancient ruins, or exercising their mystical prowess. Allies Irma's closest ally is Frederik, the first member of the vendor community she interacted with. The two remain close to this day, teasing and collaborating with each other. In the great schism between Seymour the Tapir and Elmer the Ape, Irma's loyalties lie with Seymour, seeing a brutal honesty in the tapir's words. Category:Non-Canon Category:Merchant